Season 6
The sixth season of Clearwater premiered on June 26, 2016 on the Degrassi Wiki. It was confirmed on January 18, 2016 after the fifth season was split into two smaller seasons. It will comprise of 24 episodes originally meant to air as the second half of Season 5, but decided against and instead made an entire season of their own. It will follow the second half of the 2014-2015 school year. Every regular from the previous season will return except for Liam Fithe due to his departure into the army. The full main cast was revealed on May 22, 2016 which also revealed that Caylee Daniels will return to the main cast after not being present in Season 5. Promo for the sixth season began on June 24, 2016, one day after the Season 5 finale. There was also no time between the airing of the fifth and sixth seasons. The first block of episodes were revealed to be titled Clearwater: Hunted and followed the dark woods theme from the fifth season, except with the characters being targeted now and labeled as a "hunter" or a "hunted." The season fell under heavy scrutiny after the airing of the second episode when it was deemed racist. Following a rewrite of the episode, one further episode was aired before the series went on an indefinite hiatus to change the problems with the insensitive plot line. The season went back into production on August 20, 2016 after a month of being on hiatus, but was announced that episodes would be posted sporadically and not on a weekly basis like previous seasons until further notice. Topics included on this season are survivor guilt, child abuse, death of a parent, living with a disability, online cam modeling, police brutality, theft, poverty, rekindling a relationship, misogynism, shootings, agoraphobia, the death penalty, depression, eating disorders, escorting, racism, pedophilia, abusive relationships, gay marriage, murder, and faking one’s death. Main Cast Graduates Debby Ryan as Caylee Daniels (17/24) Taylor Momsen as Julia Abbott (12/24) AnnaSophia Robb as Jamie Stellar (9/24) Seniors (Class of 2015) Chord Overstreet as Dex Smith (21/24) Juniors (Class of 2016) Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (24/24) '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (24/24) '''Kathryn Prescott '''as Peyton Valentine (24/24) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (23/24) '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian (23/24) '''Emma Roberts as Lana Davis (22/24) Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (20/24) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (19/24) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (18/24) '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen (17/24) '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl (15/24) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (14/24) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (14/24) Sophomores (Class of 2017) '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (19/24) '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee (19/24) Kendall Schmidt 'as Micah Quick (18/24) '''Trevor Jackson as 'Tripp Nathanson (16/24) 'Peyton Meyer as 'Matthew Malloy (15/24) '''Miranda Cosgrove as '''Adrianna Jupe (15/24) '''Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones (14/24) Recurring Cast Graduates '''David Henrie '''as Jeremy Litten (3/24) '''Tony Oller as Danny Bell (4/24) Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez (2/24) Seniors Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes (16/24) Sasha Pieterse as Lindsay Miller (9/24) Drake Bell as Blake Sommer (9/24) Roshon Fegan as Brendan Collinger (8/24) Juniors Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (13/24) Sabrina Carpenter as [[Victoria Hayes|'Victoria Hayes']] (11/24) Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (9/24) Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (9/24) Dylan Sprouse as Wyatt Zuckerman (6/24) Kiana Brown as Willow Maddox (3/24) Sophomores Emma Kenney as Nicole Hoffman (13/24) Lucas Till as Chase Davenport (11/24) Alyson Stoner '''as Siobhan Spicer (7/24) '''Rowan Blanchard as [[Sabrina Rahal|'Sabrina Rahal']] (7/24) Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman (6/24) Carlon Jeffery as Martin Uncer (2/24) Adults Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (9/24) David Arquette as Steve Hanson (8/24) Nico Tortorella '''as Maverick Zephite (5/24) '''Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (5/24) Max Thieriot as Hunt Westbrook (4/24) Winona Ryder '''as Lily Aldridge (3/24) '''Camila Cabello as Jasmine Martinez (3/24) Chloe Grace Moretz as Ariel Westbrook (3/24) Carlson Young as Cassidy Kelly (3/24) Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib' '(3/24) Dermot Mulroney as Mack Branson (2/24) David Koechner '''as Arnold Tucker (2/24) Parents '''Kristin Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (8/24) Dylan McDermott as Gregory Hooper (5/24) Famke Janssen as Jocelyn Jones (5/24) Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (4/24) Sarah Paulson as Kaye Davis' '(4/24) Liev Schreiber as Patrick Webber (4/24) Kristen Bell as Karen Jerl (4/24) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith' '(4/24) Laura Leighton as Sandra Rossen (4/24) Bryce Johnson as Xavier Rossen (4/24) Steve Howey as David Clark (4/24) Cynthia Watros as Elaine Clark (4/24) Holly Marie Combs '''as Janet Malloy (4/24) '''Jim Abele '''as William Malloy (3/24) '''Nikki DeLoach as Jenna Stem (3/24) Mike Faiola as Trevor Stem (3/24) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (3/24) Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick' '(2/24) Courtney B. Vance as Andre Brith (2/24) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (2/24) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (2/24) Emily Blunt as Trish Pryde (2/24) Sam Robards as Gregory Smith (2/24) Melanie Lynskey as Yvette Smith (2/24) Joseph Fiennes as Albert Zuckerman (2/24) Eric Steinberg as Paul Jupe (2/24) Patricia Heaten as Diane White' '(1/24) Rob Estes as Damian Daniels (1/24) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (1/24) Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl (1/24) Eric Roberts as Maxwell Davis (1/24) Regina King as Monet Nathanson (1/24) Cheryl Hines as Linda Taylor (1/24) Cuba Gooding Jr. as Craig Nathanson (1/24) Eddie Matos as Sam Quick (1/24) '''Alexis Georgoulis '''as Yanni Jones (1/24) Trivia * The timeline of this season spans from January 1, 2015-May 27, 2015. * This is the first season to have no time between the finale of the previous season and the premiere of this one. * This is the first season to be aired on the Clearwater Wiki rather than the Degrassi Wiki. This went into effect starting with episode 6x03. * The graduation of the Class of 2015 occurs in this season. * Danielle Hooper, Scott Taylor, and Peyton Valentine appear in every episode of this season. ** This is the third season in a row that Danielle does this. * This season features the least amount of regular characters that appear in less than half of the episodes. Jamie is the only regular to do this, only appearing in 9. * This is the first season where a character who previously left the series returned as a regular character. Caylee Daniels does this. * 15 of the 24 regular characters have a main plot. ** This is the lowest percentage for any season. ** Olivia and Danielle have the most with 3. ** Jamie, Julia, Micah, Wendy, Angel, Alicia, Eliza, Keith, and Dex had none. * Candace Jones, Caylee Daniels, and Scott Taylor tie for the most amount of plots with 5. * Angel O'Brian, Jamie Stellar, Micah Quick, and Wendy McGee all tie for the least amount of plots with 1. * The only regular from this season that does not return for Season 7 is Olivia Jerl. Episode List Intro Category:Seasons Category:Season 6